mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocular Prowess
The RP has multiple eyes or dojutsu, just like Naruto with Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Sharinegan or rinnesharinganadadjaof or whatever. Each, however, is unique. NIGHTMARE/GOD EYE STUFF: From a list of what is more powerful. They are called the God Eye because of a God who used them. It was later divided into 9 eyes, each having to be acquired in different ways. #9- Anubis, primarily because all it does is see the future and has a 5 second interval. When combined with mirror style, Almighty Repulse can be performed which undoes ANYTHING recent in exchange for that user's eye abilities. This is randomly acquired when born via the Cosmic Force. Almighty Repulse can only undo things that have happened within a 23 hour time span. #8- Scorpios, more advanced than Anubis because this allows you to see in many different vision perspectives, infer red, xray, sniper, even share view perspectives with others who have this eye and if not, they can be granted temporary use. You can also create a network when needed so everyone sees what the others see. Blood Line inherited. #7- Hisanagi, this in a sense is more advanced because it can be used as a weapon, you can hypnotise people, read their minds via looking into their eyes, invoke torture, etc. You can also block out attacks on your mind with it, no matter how strong they are. Unknown way of passing down due to there being few users who are ever discovered. #6- Necrophoros, increases speed, strength, stamina, energy output, everything except intellect. This eye also allows you to absorb the other eyes to make the God Eye. Can use it on energy attacks and also be used on comrades. However, the higher the usage without training as in a 1 million fold plus on power, without training your body could burn up. Acquired by being granted it from a previous user only as a half eye till they die or give you the full one. #5- Antiacus, can obliterate any matter with it as it fires anti-matter in any form that you wish. 5 uses per eye per 24 hours. There are about 3000 of these eyes and it is the only eye that can be ripped out of the previous user's eye socket and implanted as it will act like a parasite and attach to you. The anti matter it fires is wrapped in energy of the user to prevent it from going off till it hits something physical. #4- Bajara, Capable of being used like Susano'o, as a defense, or a physical offence. Though not used as a projectile, this thing can be reinforced as needed. It is also a good weapon, downside is that it can't be used to fire projectiles and it is slightly slow. The form is limited to the mind. At the temple of Bajara, you can be granted this via the desire to protect someone. Otherwise, blood line inherited. #3- Jakuska, create things out of nothing, be it weapons, food, new limbs, regeneration, parts for a device or that device if your psychic capabilities are top notch which is nearly impossible. You can make weapons, defences, creature parts, etc, anything that suits your needs is there for you, such as a fortress. Must be rewarded this from the guardian of the Jakuska Shrine. #2- Sparcia, space time control (temporary), gravity control, teleportation, dimension hopping, controlling objects, phasing through things. Like Anubis, there is a delay, about 10 seconds between uses. This one is strange, drinking an anti gravity serum while hovering through space, focus all power into your eyes and it is created via a summoning from the Cosmic Force. #1- Soulsia, capable of sealing and unsealing, affecting souls, controlling souls, turning yourself ghostly, soul damage which can harm anyone without a soul barrier or physical barrier to block themselves, soul swap, phantom thunder which fires soul shredding lightning. Must be stolen from the current Lucifer/Soul Contractor. Can be used together for combo attacks. Example, antiacus + bajara can be used to create forms with Anti matter flames as a shield or just a shield of anti matter. Limitless combos. When combining all in 1, you can Create a Nightmare Dragon which uses aspects of them all. Combinations are limitless but take time to do. DREAM EYE: This eye is the signature eye of the Goddess Yin. It allows the person to be granted Dream Power which lets them turn dreams into reality (See Dreamy Bowser Battle for an idea of how it works... his Dreamy mode is exactly what this eye is like). This one is regarded as the most powerful however it is EXTREMELY RARE as only 2 exist at a time which move through the cosmic force to a newborn each time the previous user dies or loses the eye. Even to be born with one can be considered a curse as if you have a weak spirit, it will suck your lifeforce out and slowly kill you as an infant. The eye can’t be transplanted, only inherited via birth. 2 users can exist at the same time as the spawn is random, getting both being almost unheard of. One more thing, if you sacrifice the eye, you get a rule free (not actually break our Rules) wish. (check with the admin Zero for details). Eye of Toka: This eye is named after its most famous user. The user is capable of selecting a victim with the eye and causing genjutsu, only this genjutsu attacks the spirit of the victim which in turn harms the physical body of the victim. With both eyes, this person can enter someone else’s inner world and kill their spirit there. Sun God Eye: This eye is remarked as the eye of the dragons due to its ability to instantly focus light and cause mass fires of vast proportions. (Think of it as Amaterasu only if you must have light around you to do this).